


Do not Deny Thyself Thy Heart's Desire

by Chubby384Dumpling



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing!Snape, Double Headed Dildo, F/M, Het Sex, PWP, Pegging, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher/Student, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby384Dumpling/pseuds/Chubby384Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment with a lust-inducing potion leads Snape to the Gryffindor dormitory. Hermione returns to her dorm to find a very aroused Professor Snape in a dress in her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not Deny Thyself Thy Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship Hermione/Snape (Harry/Snape is my jam) but this is based off a dream that I had three years ago. Yes I had a dream that I was Hermione and got to fuck Snape in a dress - lucky me :D

I walked into my bedroom at precisely 4pm, more than ready for a cosy nap after the stressful day I had had but alas it was not to be. Forced to listen to the teachers lecturing us on the importance of our up-coming N.E.W.T exams for at least half of each lesson and then expected to repeat everything to Harry and Ron because they were too lazy to just listen, was bad enough but I had already been landed with a detention from Snape which was due to take place in a matter of moments down in the freezing cold dungeons just after I had dropped my bag off in my room.

However, as soon as I pushed the door open to my dorm room, I was shocked to find that someone was already there, their back to me as they leant on my dresser and gazed out across the castle grounds. Said person was wearing a tight fitting pink satin dress that floated around their thighs and led down to a pair of strong legs encased in fish-net stockings which ended in a pair of extremely high, black heel's.

But, despite the dress, this was no girl. This was a man. The man turned around when he heard my shocked gasp and I nearly fell to my knees when I seen who it was. It was none other than Professor Snape...in drag! The pink satin party dress was low-cut, it plunged down the middle of his chest in a V shape, only just covering his nipples but exposing the dark hair that decorated his pale skin. And as I took in his whole body from head to toe, I was shocked to see a huge and clearly defined bulge in the dress where Snape's crotch would be. Professor Snape was erect...in my room...in a dress. Holy fuck, this was mind-blowing.

I cleared my throat and tried to talk, to ask him what the hell he was doing and did he know what the fuck his actions were doing to me but he stopped me a gesture from that skilled hand.

"Not a word, Miss Granger." He growled, trying to sound firm but failing when a small shift in the satin across his hard cock caused his voice to break slightly.

"But, Professor, why are you in my room? I- I thought I had detention with you right now?" I asked, proud of how my voice managed to come out..even though it sounded more like a squeak than my usual voice. "And why are you dressed like that?" I said, almost as an after-thought but rushing it out all the same and preparing to get hexed for my efforts.

My potions master surprised me by gracing me with an answer, "Well, it's simple really Miss Granger. Our wonderful, worshipped and oh, so _wise_ Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, rumoured to be the world's most powerful wizard," At this he snorted with mirth and disgust before continuing, "decided that he would test his employee's in the arts of desire and see how they fared in that aspect of control. He made us all drink a vial of, "cupiditas", the strongest lust-inducing potion known to wizard-kind, before placing us before that damned Mirror of Erised which of course shows our deepest desires. Most of the teacher's fared well on this test. Even though cupiditas is the strongest lust-inducing potion, it is also possible to overcome it but only if you are able to convince yourself that you can live without your heart's deepest desire, something which I was sure I could accomplish. Though of course I was mistaken, as you can see by my location and appearance."

His face was still in that usual sneer but I couldn't help notice that his cheeks were flushed and his cock was even more prominent than when he had first turned around. I was intrigued as to what Snape, the most impassive and unemotional man to have ever graced this earth, could desire with all of his might that would have lead him to my bedroom of all places.

"Um...Professor, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you see in the Mirror of Erised? What do you desire so much?" I asked curiously, my own breath leaving me in great gulps as though I was desperate to suck in the same air that my Professor had just breathed out.

Snape looked down at the floor as he replied, his cheeks now completely red and his arms fidgeting at his sides, "I saw you...-you f-f-fucking me in this dress!" He spat out, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he peeked up at me through his long ink black, silky hair.

I suddenly felt unable to stand and manoeuvred myself over to my bed, laying down and breathing harshly as I replayed my strict Professor's confession in my mind. He wanted me to fuck him? But I'm a girl and he's a man. I don't have the anatomy to fuck him, I thought with dismay, then realizing that I was actually sad that I wasn't going to be able to fuck my sexy Potion's master I buried my face in my hands and moaned.

"...I'm sorry Miss Granger. I was insensitive towards your feelings on the matter. I didn't even consider how you would feel if you were asked to fuck your hideous old potion's master. I'll leave you alone now, I won't request anything else as ridiculous of you again, I assure you." He vowed and inclined his head to me before stumbling to the door, the heels making him unsteady.

Leaping up from my bed, I crossed the room in less than a second and had grabbed my Professor's firm arm before he could even reach the door knob. "No, wait, Professor. It's not that...I didn't mean to, I just, um...I don't know how to - I actually find you very attractive, whether you're in your teaching robes or this dress." I mumbled, clutching at his arm to prevent him from leaving.

He just stared at me, his deep dark eyes observing me with curiosity and shock. Despite his lack of reaction I noticed that his cock had twitched under his dress and I acted on impulse, dropping my hand from his arm and setting it flat on his crotch, rubbing his erection through the soft slippy material. The moan he involuntarily let out encouraged me to continue with my actions.

"But...Professor? How- How exactly am I supposed to f-fuck you when I'm not a boy and I don't have...u'know.." I stammered, squeezing said part to emphasize my meaning.

At this Snape actually smirked at me and pushed my hand away gently before pulling up his dress, exposing creamy white thighs and a wand tucked into the top of his stockings.

"What's the use of being a wizard, Miss Granger, when you can't use it every so often for a little fun?" He asked, and then with a small wave of his wand my bedside lamp had been transfigured into a double-headed dildo.

I looked at the object with uncertainty but before I could voice my doubts, Snape had taken a gentle hold of my hand and tugged me, along with the dildo, over to the bed. His large pale hands pushed my shoulders down so that I was perched on the edge of the bed. Lips as pink as the dress he wore pressed lightly against my own before he knelt down in front of me, his dark eyes hazy with lust. Those gorgeous hands rested on my bare knees, gently rolling my skirt all the way up to my hips and then trailing back down slowly, the coldness of his fingers tickling my skin on the way down and making it burn. His nudged my knees with his knuckles, encouraging me to spread them for him but all this did was make me squeeze them even tighter together, suddenly nervous about what was going to occur.

Eyes the colour of the charcoal he used in the classroom glanced up at me with reassurance, a nod of his head and a gentle push was all it took for me to spread myself open for him as far as I could. One of those sinfully skilful hands dragged up my inner thigh causing millions of little goosebumps to rise on my skin and making me shiver. A lone finger edged slowly towards my white panties before drawing a small line up the wet material. I whimpered and he smirked before doing it again, repeating the same pattern again and again until my pants were truly ruined.

“Please…Professor.” I whispered desperately, not quite sure what I was asking for. That dangerous smirk flashed upon his face again and then his teasing finger was gone and his thumbs had hooked themselves under the elastic of my panties.

“Lift up a minute, sweet.” He whispered seductively and I complied without thought, lifting my hips up from the bed and allowing him to pull my panties down and off.

And then he was there, his head in between my legs, his tongue lapping at my womanhood and it took all of my concentration not to scream out with pleasure as I knew people down in the common room would be able to hear. His tongue took up the same pattern his fingers had recently ceased on my pants, licking from the bottom of my cunt to the top before focusing in on my clit, sucking it between his thin lips and drowning me in a wave of pleasure.

My legs found themselves wrapped securely around Snape’s head, pulling him in deeper and I sighed when I felt the straps of his satin dress slide against the sensitive skin at the back of my knee. After one earth-shattering orgasm I finally gathered enough strength to pull Snape up off of his knees and to settle on top of me, his knee wedged in between my spread legs.

“I want to do it, too.” I pleaded, a pout forming on my lips as I tugged at his dress, trying to get to the not-so-hidden treasure underneath.

“Such an impatient child.” He taunted and flipped the dress up on his own accord, revealing that he had in fact gone commando. I stared in wonder at the bare cock, hard and red, straining upwards as though trying to get attention from whoever was looking, not that it needed to advertise for attention, I was already full on gazing at it with desire. It was so hard! I could make out a large vein on the underside, throbbing with need and impatience. I reached out with a tentative hand and covered the head with my palm. Snape growled and thrust himself forward, creating friction with my eager hand. Stroking and pumping it with my hand I didn't know where to look, I was fascinated by the drops of pre-come sliding down onto my hand but I also wanted to watch Snape’s face in the throes of pleasure which proved just as fascinating.

His straight teeth bit down on his bottom lip as he fucked my hand, his angular cheeks flushed with arousal and his hair sticking to his forehead with the sweat that was decorating his body. What a sight he was, especially with that pink dress on, the neckline was shifting backwards and forwards over his nipples as he gave into his animalistic urges and I noticed with glee that they were hard too, disappearing and reappearing again and again like the sun peeking out from behind clouds.

And then, all of a sudden, he stopped and grinned devilishly down at me before uttering in my ear, “I know a better position for this.” He stood up and turned around, his back to me as he straddled my face, his balls hanging just before my eyes and I did the only thing I could think of, I reached up and took one into my mouth, letting it roll from side to side and licking it with vigorous strokes of my tongue. Oh God, I could smell him from here, his manhood smelt like sex and desire, a hint of roses and...sweat coupled with the muskiness of the dungeons.

Snape leaned forward and positioned his head at my crotch once again, slipping a finger in between my folds this time making me squeal and arch up into the wonderful touch. To distract myself from what he was doing I moved from his balls to his cock which was bobbing around in front of my face. I carefully guided it to my lips and engulfed it with my lips, swirling my tongue from the base to the head in spirals and enjoying the taste of my Professor’s cock in my mouth, he was slightly sweet with a sharp tang of something that was distinctly Snape.

As I took him into my mouth, his fingers stopped pumping inside of me for a moment and I heard him hiss, “Oh god! Oh Hermione!” I giggled loudly and decided that I quite liked hearing my Professor use my first name so I tried it again and wasn't disappointed. He moaned out my name and plunged his fingers in deeper, causing me to moan around his erect member.

All of a sudden them fingers where gone and being replaced by something thick and smooth that stretched me wide. It was the dildo Snape had transfigured earlier. A tear slipped out from my eye as I tried to adjust to the uncomfortable feeling of being filled by something cold and plastic. Snape fingered my clit to try and relax me and it worked, it brought me back to the world of pleasure and soon I was eagerly responding to every thrust of the dildo against my walls.

My pleasure having returned, I turned my focus back to my lover’s arousal and began to tenderly suck him off. However, after a few moments something caught my eye which immediately captured my full attention. Behind Snape’s balls was his small and puckered pink entrance, and it was twitching as though waiting to be fed. I stared at it curiously before poking it with my finger and jumped in surprise when this elicited a low howl from Snape. Taking it that I was doing something right, I ran my hand down his arse-crack, chuckling at the shiver this evoked. And then my finger was entering that hot tight heat, persuading the muscles surrounding it to relax and allow it in. Within moments I had three fingers pumping in and out of his asshole, making him moan and whimper and thrust backwards towards my touch. I could get used to this side of my Professor.

“Professor…p-please, I want to take you now…” I whispered, pushing my hips up off the bed and causing the dildo in Snape’s hand to slide further into me. I moaned and wiggled against the feeling, I was so close…but I wanted more, I wasn't satisfied yet.

“Of course, child. Anything you desire.” Growled Snape and pried my fingers out of his hole. He stood up shakily and turned around before straddling my waist, his knees bent and his feet flat on the sheets either side of me, and then he was lowering himself onto the other end of the dildo which was already penetrating me. His head was thrown back as he impaled himself on it and all I could do was watch with my mouth agape as my potions master began to fuck himself on a dildo in my bed in a pink party frock.

It didn't take him long to set the pace of our love-making, he pushed himself up and down on the dildo, pushing it in and out of me in the process. I watched him closely as he breathed heavily and rested his hand on my chest, rubbing my nipples through my shirt. My eyes fell on his neglected cock and I grabbed it roughly, pumping it hard and fast, hoping to increase the speed of Snape’s downward thrusts. He uttered a swear word before thrusting fiercely on the down _and_  the up, his cock rubbing against my hand and then pushing the dildo down, further into me and him.

I couldn't even tell who was fucking whom. All I knew was that Severus looked beautiful riding on top of me, his dress shoved up around his hips and small droplets of sweat trickling down his face and chest. All it took for me to climax harshly was the moment his bottomless eyes met mine and held them as he covered my hand on his cock with his own and wrenched his orgasm from his body, shoving the dildo into the very back of my vagina and then I was coming too, gripping Snape’s calf in response to the tight grip he had on my breast.

He lifted himself up with great effort and threw the dildo into the nearest trash can, no longer was it suitable as a lamp, before flopping down beside me and pulling me into the circle of his arms and legs.

“Next time it’ll be my cock in your tight ass.” He said gruffly into my ear and then began to skim his hooked nose down my neck and into the valley of my breasts.

I sighed happily and settled down in his arms, already anticipating our next encounter.


End file.
